


Simple Prevention

by INMH



Series: Merry Month of Masturbation Fills (2019) [25]
Category: Days Gone (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Humor, Masturbation, Merry Month of Masturbation Challenge, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-01 04:27:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18792982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/INMH/pseuds/INMH
Summary: Drabble. There are practical considerations to sex in a post-apocalyptic world.





	Simple Prevention

“Come on.”  
  
“Nah.”  
  
Deacon pouts. For a long time that sort of innocent expression of disappointment was beyond him; for a long time, he didn’t have Sarah. “Nah?”  
  
“Nah.” Sarah raises an eyebrow at him. “You want a bunch of little Deacons running around?”  
  
Decent point. Sarah’s pretty sure the current survivors have enough resistance to the virus that created the freakers to have children that will be equally (if not more) resistant, it’s still too shit of a world to justify bringing kids into it.  
  
“I have to get to work. Take care of it yourself, and I’ll give you a hand later.” Sarah winks at him as she steps out of the cabin.  
  
 “‘Take care of it yourself,’” Deacon mumbles as he pulls himself out of his pants, rolling his eyes. “‘Take care of it yourself, Deacon, I’m just gonna make you wait until tonight until after your balls pop, Deacon.”  
  
(Goddamn, he’s missed her.)  
  
-End


End file.
